Heartbeats
by nikki.02
Summary: After 10 years at sea, if Elizabeth remains faithful to Will and he continues ferrying souls to the next world, Calypso will release him of his duty to the Flying Dutchman. WE Post AWE, but no Will III...yet.
1. Chapter One: Waking Up

Heartbeats

Chapter One: Waking Up

_After 10 years at sea, if Elizabeth remains faithful to Will and he continues ferrying souls to the next world, Calypso will release him of his duty to the Flying Dutchman. Set after AWE_

**A/N: References to Calypso freeing Will from the Flying Dutchman are all TRUE. If you don't believe me, search IMDb or Wikipedia. This idea was meant to be a deleted scene on the DVD. **

The room was silent except for the sound of heartbeats. Elizabeth sighed as she sat up and looked around the room. The Port Royal Blacksmith hadn't changed much since her husband had worked there. Her husband. Every morning when she woke up in his old bed, she always thought the same thing: I am no longer Elizabeth Swann; I am Elizabeth Turner. And Will Turner, my husband, is the captain of the infamous Flying Dutchman. But ironically, the only thing missing each morning was, in fact, her husband.

The last time she'd seen him was nine years and ten months ago on the sandy beaches of Shipwreck Island. She layed back down and remembered that day that had become so clear in her mind over the last few years:

**POTC**

_"Elizabeth…" his voice was low and hoarse, the tone he used when they were kissing in the hull of the Black Pearl or in his bed in the smithy before their other wedding. _

_"Yes, Will?" she met the look in his eyes with the same longing and desire. There was no more room for words the moment he drew her lips in his._

_Her body seemed to melt into his, never wanting to be apart from him, "You have no idea how long I've waited to be able to call you my wife," Will murmured, his eyes still half closed._

_She was surprised when he drew back, her face still seeking contact with his. Her eyes shot open and found him staring back at her, "Will, you are my husband now. I love you and I want to be with you. And I absolutely don't want to wake up every morning for the next ten years and not know what it is like to have my husband make love to me."_

_The second those words had left her mouth, he'd pulled her body to his again; no space left between their bodies, no room for any thought except that they were finally together. Even if it wasn't for very long, they were there, together, in that moment, and that was all that mattered._

_He'd then lowered them to the soft sand, their lips never leaving each other's, even when he'd carefully undressed her layer by layer until her entire body was bathed in sunlight and visible only to his eyes. _

_Will moved his mouth across her lips, under her chin, down her neck and collarbone in a torturous exploration of his wife's perfect body. "Oh, Will…please don't tease me…" Elizabeth moaned softly and arched herself into his arms, desperate for contact._

_Will chuckled softly into her neck, "If I want to dream about this for the next ten years, I'll need to remember __**every**__ detail."_

_Elizabeth silenced him with another kiss, not hesitant when she felt Will's tongue make its way past her lips. She tugged at his shirt and tossed it on the sand beside them, then admiring his strong, sculpted chest from those years in the smithy and sword fighting. The only thing that broke her heart was to see that his was no longer there. In its place was a long red scar._

_She placed a soft kiss on it, and then began moving her lips across his body in the same way he'd done to her._

_"Elizabeth…" Will's breathing came in ragged spurts, "Enough, I can't wait any longer."_

_She nodded as he pulled off his trousers and threw them into the pile with the rest of their clothes._

_The newlyweds spent their remaining hours together on the beach, never leaving each other's arms. Elizabeth spent what seemed like hours writhing and moaning under Will, never tiring of the feel of his body against hers._

_Finally, she lay in his embrace, both of them breathing hard and exhausted from their recent activities. She snuggled closer into his arms and sighed, "Will, that was amazing."_

_He gave her a light kiss on the lips, "It was…" His gaze slowly left his beautiful wife and settled on the Flying Dutchman that had just appeared a few miles away from the beach. "I think it's time for us to get dressed, love." _

_His voice was weighed down with such sadness as he reluctantly stood up and began dressing. Elizabeth let out another sigh, this one not sounding satisfied as it had before, but instead sounding disappointed and mournful._

_Will sat down on a rock, watching the sea foam and waves crash against the shore as he pulled on his boot. His lips curled into a smile, "You know, I'm going to need the other one."_

_The other one of his brown boots immediately appeared at his side. The smile was still plastered to his face. Dropping to his knees, he admired the perfection that was Elizabeth Turner. She was wearing nothing but her black Oriental under-dress instead of the Singaporean full-length dress she'd worn at their impromptu wedding. Although it wasn't considered 'proper', he thought she looked more radiant than ever._

_He slowly slid off his boot and dropped it on the sand, then took her leg in his hands and began moving his lips over her smooth skin in the same way he had hours before while she'd been begging him to end his torture. _

_She closed her eyes in ecstasy and her head fell back. Her face was instantly lit up with a small smile. Good Lord, how was she going to survive the next decade without this man while knowing what he could to do to her, how he could make her feel?_

_"It's nearly sunset," Will said quietly, turning his head and saw the Flying Dutchman inching closer and closer to them. Elizabeth slowly forced her eyes open, the sea wind blowing her hair in her face. How did time pass so quickly? Will quickly pulled his other boot on and walked towards the iron chest sitting on a nearby rock._

_She heard the steady pounding of his heart in the chest, "It's always belonged to you," Will said, gesturing to it. He picked it up and handed it to her "Will you keep it safe?"_

_Elizabeth nodded as she took the chest, "Yes," she paused. "Yes."_

_She drew in a sharp breath as she felt the heat radiating off his body because they were standing so close to each other. His forehead rested against hers and Elizabeth closed his eyes, then leaned in…for the kiss that never came. Will began walking towards the waves, leaving a heartbroken Elizabeth rooted to the spot with her eyes still closed and clutching the Dead Man's Chest._

_As she saw him go, something inside her snapped: she wasn't going to let her husband sail away without kissing him one last time. She set the chest down, and then ran down the beach to the edge of the water where Will was standing, "Will!" she called, leaping into his arms and attacking his lips._

_He nearly fell over as Elizabeth threw herself at him, but quickly regained his balance and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her back with equal passion. Her lips were so soft against his and he lost himself in her silky hair and intoxicating scent._

_As they parted ways, he'd whispered, "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." And everyday after that, she always did._

**POTC**

After that day, Elizabeth was forced to return to Port Royal. Jack had gone to Tortuga with Mr. Gibbs and Barbossa had taken the Black Pearl and crew to sail the seven seas.

She'd been the talk of the town when Beckett arrested her the day she and Will were to be married. Officially. She silently thanked God that no one else knew that she'd broken out of jail, held her captor at gunpoint, willingly went gallivanting off with pirates, and that her husband had stabbed the heart of Davy Jones, then being forced to take his place.

All the people she had once called her friends avoided her whenever they could. The town's population had also been greatly reduced after all pirates or people affiliated with pirates were sentenced to death.

Instead, she spent her days taking Will's place in the blacksmith. Since her 'boss' usually drank most hours of the day, Elizabeth was free to practice with the swords she made just as Will had done. After all, she _was_ the 'Pirate King' of the Brethren Court, and she didn't want to lose her sword-fighting skills just because she wasn't on the Pearl looting merchant ships for a living.

She stared at the ceiling. He'll be back in two months, he'll be back in two months, she thought. Just thinking about it made her smile. They were supposed to meet each other again on Shipwreck Island, on the same beach that held so many romantic memories. And she couldn't wait.

**POTC**

The Flying Dutchman was two months away from his wife. Will could hardly believe it. Whenever he wasn't busy, his thoughts would always stray to Elizabeth and their memorable day on the beach. The fact he would see her in less than sixty days only gave him a better outlook on the rest of the things in his life. All of those in his crew could see that he was a better captain than Davy Jones ever was.

All this time, the sea goddess, Calypso, had been watching him. Once upon a time, she'd told Davy Jones when she first assigned him his obligation to his ship, that if he would fulfill his duty of taking care of those who died at sea and if she was able to remain faithful to him in the first ten years he was at sea, she would release him from his post as captain. Since Will had resumed the position of captain, Calypso had kept a close eye on him and his wife.

She saw that everyday Elizabeth could think of no one but Will, and him the same. If she could wait another two months and be at Shipwreck Island in time for the Green Flash, Will would be free.

Although it was hard for him to admit, Will loved his life at sea. Of course, he loved his wife more than anything else in the world, but the he was drawn to the sea, just as Jack had told him not too long ago. But unlike Jack, his first and only love was Elizabeth Turner.

Every single night, he'd dream that in another world, he and Elizabeth would be happily married and every morning, she'd be able to wake up to the sound of his voice whispering in her ear instead of the sound of his heartbeats.

_**To be Continued…**_

**A/N: FEEDBACK APPRECIATED! If you have any suggestions, tell me! **


	2. Chapter Two: Alive

Heartbeats

Chapter Two: Alive

_After 10 years at sea, if Elizabeth remains faithful to Will and he continues ferrying souls to the next world, Calypso will release him of his duty to the Flying Dutchman. Set after AWE_

**A/N: References to Calypso freeing Will from the Flying Dutchman are all TRUE. If you don't believe me, search IMDb or Wikipedia. This idea was meant to be a deleted scene on the DVD. **

Elizabeth's eyes slowly opened to the sound of heartbeats. The Dead Man's Chest was always under her bead and the key was always around her neck. Most people never even heard the steady pounding of a heart when they were in her room, too distracted by the other sound of daily life to notice. But she always heard.

The past six weeks had gone by incredibly fast. Someone new had resumed Lord Beckett's position and had ordered hundreds of new swords to be made. Her days had been spent making swords, an hour or so of sword practice, and then collapsing onto her bed in a dreamless sleep.

It had been a particularly busy day as Elizabeth bolted the doors to the smithy. She wanted nothing more than to climb under her covers and let the sound of heartbeats lull her to sleep. As she sat on the edge of her bed changing into her nightgown, she was startled by a rather loud clanging sound.

Suddenly, she was no longer tired. Silently pulling a sword off a shelf, she slowly made her way to the back door from where the noise seemed to be coming from.

She took a deep breath, and then opened the door, immediately bringing her sword to the intruder's face.

"OI!" she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Jack," she stated flatly.

"Elizabeth," he said, mimicking her, then pushing her aside and sauntered inside. "It's not very lady-like to shove a sword in ones face, you know."

Elizabeth stood still, her mouth open, but no words came out. She watched motionlessly as Jack inspected her workspace and tested out different swords, finally selecting one and shoving it in his belt. Shaking her head, she finally remembered the key points of her discussion.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I sailed here. Then tied my boat at the dock and walked from there. What a silly question. How else do you think I got here? Sea turtles?"

"I meant, what are you doing _here_? I haven't seen you for almost ten years and suddenly you show up unexpectedly at my door?"

Jack's lips curled up into a wry grin, "Ten years? So I suspect you'll be seeing your dearly beloved rather soon, am I right?"

Elizabeth was taken back. She had barely mentioned Will to anyone for the last ten years and it was strange hearing someone else say his name.

"Well, he's still captain of the Flying Dutchman, is he not?"

Regaining her composure, she said back firmly, "Of course. We're meeting in two weeks."

"On Shipwreck Island, no doubt?"  
How did he know that, she wondered. No one but her and Will knew about their meeting place.

"I know things, darling. But Barbossa isn't exactly the kind to keep things to oneself, is he now?"

"Is he here also? And the rest of the crew?"

"'Fraid not. Led another mutiny against me and stranded me in Tortuga."

"Well, I'm sorry about that," Elizabeth said quietly. She knew how much the Pearl meant to Jack.

"Ah, don't be," he replied cheerfully. "'S not like they've got anyplace to go." He held up the Charts Will had stolen from Sao Feng and the compass he kept on his person at all times, then snickered.

"You _still_ haven't answered my question, Jack," Elizabeth said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh…right. Well, can't a friend see one's friend unexpectedly in the middle of the night after several years without a reason as to why they have arrived announced and at such an inappropriate time?" he gave a weak smile, then frowned once he saw Elizabeth's reaction. "Alright, alright. It's just that you seem to be in need of a way to Shipwreck Island and I, just so happened to be in need of, well, you. I am suggesting…a bit of a trade. Do we have an accord?"

"I told you before, Jack, things won't work out between us," Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "I'm married now. To Will. Who I love dearly, and—"

"Lizzie, stop right there," Jack held up both of his hands in mock defeat. "I don't mean it in _that_ way. Tortuga's got sodding wenches for that. I'm actually in need of you on _my_ ship, the Pearl, to, well, steal it back."

Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously, "And…what do _I_ get in return?"

Jack pondered for a moment, "Free fare to Shipwreck Island in time for the Green Flash, perhaps? What say you?"

She stopped herself. The last time she and Jack were alone, she'd kissed him, chained him to a chip, sent him to the Locker, and almost ruined her relationship with Will. And the time before that, they ended up drunk on a beach together, after Will had said he was willing to kill himself for her safety. But no one else would take her to Shipwreck Island without bombarding her with questions. What choice did she have? And if she did do something she shouldn't, she could always chain him to another ship.

**POTC**

For the first time in years, Elizabeth felt alive. She'd missed the salty sea air, the ocean spray in her face, and the excitement and adrenaline rush of clashing blades with pirates.

"Stolen another ship, I see," she motioned to the huge vessel sitting in the harbor.

"Commandeer. I've commandeered this ship," Jack corrected, then barked a few orders to his crew.

"Jack, JACK!" Elizabeth shouted, trying to get his attention. "How, exactly, am I supposed to get aboard the Pearl without Barbossa getting suspicious? I don't think me jumping from your ship to his would be the smartest plan."

"I am aware."

"Well? What's the plan?"

"Plan? What plan? There is no _plan_! I make up NO plan! That, my dear, is _your_ job. When you decided in helping me get back the Pearl, what I actually meant, was that _you_ use your brilliant brain-type…thing…to get back me ship and me crew, and in exchange, I shall take you to Shipwreck Island in time to see your dearly beloved, savvy? Good. Now that we've got that settled, go…drink some rum or something. I've got a ship to sail. On second thought, don't touch the rum. Think up one of those…plan…thingies. Make yourself useful." Jack muttered to himself for a few moments, then slowly and absent-mindedly swaggered away. Most likely in search of rum.

**POTC**

"One day ashore, ten years at sea…" The words echoed over and over again in Will's mind. His life at sea had been relatively simple: watching for those who died, constantly sailing between the Land of the Living and the Dead.

Growing up, living and working in a blacksmith, Will wasn't the most well-off or pampered person in Port Royal. But now, with his unusually high status, whatever he asked for was what he got, people waited on him every minute of everyday, and got him anything his heart desired. Unfortunately for him, the only thing insatiable was his craving for Elizabeth, the one thing his heart desired that he couldn't have.

"Captain Turner," Will turned his head to the sound of his name. His father stood near him, shaking him out of his daydreams. "Sir, I think most of the crew would find it unsuitable for the captain to be asleep at the wheel." Bill chuckled and took over for his son.

Will wandered over to the railing of the ship, leaning on his elbows and inhaling deeply. Bill smiled again, shaking his head. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"You're thinking about Elizabeth, aren't you?"

Will slowly started to grin, "How could I not? I'm about to see my wife in less than fifteen days!"

"William, I think it's time I told you…something," Bill cleared his throat nervously.

"What is it?"

"Perhaps we should go down to your quarters, someplace private," he paused again, hesitant. "It's about Davy Jones and Calypso."

Will froze as he heard those names. The Brethren Court had released Calypso ten years ago before the great battle against Davy Jones and The East India Trading Company. Since then, man surrendered the seas back to her and sailed in fear of her wreaking havoc wherever they went. As for Davy Jones, the last time he'd seen him, he was lying in Elizabeth's arms with the rain coming down in a torrential downpour, his vision blurred with pain, and his heart punctured by a sword he'd made with his own hands. With his last breath, he'd stabbed the beating heart and Davy Jones tumbled off the ship into a massive whirlpool, the Flying Dutchman following soon after.

"Right…what's this about?" he rubbed his chin as they descended into his cabin.

Taking a seat, Bill began, "As you know, Calypso was the one who gave Davy Jones his duty to the Flying Dutchman, but when she didn't meet him after his first ten years at sea, he and the first Brethren Court imprisoned her in human form. Most people think he did that out of a broken heart, too angry and upset with the world that she didn't truly love him back," Bill leaned in closer, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Do you want to know the real reason?"

Will nodded and leaned in closer as well.

"When Calypso bound Jones to this very ship, she told him that if after ten years of his journeying back and forth from the Netherworld, and if she remained true to him and truly loved him, so that they'd be reunited after that time, she would release him from his ties to the Dutchman."

Will's eyebrows were knitted in confusion, "Then…that means—"

"The same applies to you and Elizabeth," Bill finished for him, beaming.

Much to his surprise, this news didn't bring another smile to his son's face. Instead, Will leaned back in his chair, his forehead wrinkled in concentration. "What—what if…she found someone else? What if Jack came back and she decided to be with him?" He buried his face in his hands, "I never should've allowed her to marry me, it only makes this separation that much harder."

"William!" Bill shook his son vigorously, hoping to shake some sense into his head, "She chose _you_. She loves _you_. She married _you_. She'll be there on Shipwreck Island, you'll see. You'll see…"

Will honestly hoped his father was right.

**POTC**

Three days had passed and they still hadn't seen Barbossa or the Pearl. Elizabeth was getting anxious, the time she could be with Will drawing closer and closer with each hour. Although she hadn't come up with a specific plan, she knew that if she just saw the Pearl, it'd give her some spark of imagination and something would come to mind.

"Jack! I thought your silly compass worked!" Elizabeth screamed in Jack's face as he snapped his compass shut, turning the wheel ever so slightly.

"Eh?"

"I thought your silly compass WORKED!" she repeated, her volume increasing as she spoke.

"I beg your pardon, but it does!" he replied, sticking his nose in the air as he saw the needle spin in circles, then settle on the bottle of rum in one of his crew's hands on his right.

"Oi!" He yanked the rum bottle out of the man's hands. "My rum! Now get back to work! Go on, shoo!" Jack faced a very red-faced Elizabeth again. "See? It does work!" He waved the rum bottle in her face.

Elizabeth scowled and went back to her cabin, stomping the whole way back. Why had she even bothered to come? Jack was just as clueless and before! No plan and no sense of direction! She plopped down on her bed, rubbing her weary eyes, then briefly touching the cool metal around her neck. The key to the chest. Will. Shipwreck Island. That's why she had come.

She kept the chest in a cloth shoulder bag that she wore at all times. She called them 'her personal effects', or so Jack had named it. She got up again, pacing up and down her cabin, feeling restless. She wanted, no, _needed_, action. Anything to keep her occupied and busy.

Going back upstairs to the main deck, she propped her arms on the side of the ship, closed her eyes, and drew in a deep breath.

"Ship sighted!" The shout startled Elizabeth, almost making her fall overboard. Sure enough, when she looked up, there were the black sails of the Black Pearl.

Hey! Jack—" she turned around and came face to face with a horrible stench, smelling mostly of alcohol. Blinded, she toppled over the edge, plunging into the cold, icy waters of the Caribbean. The Dead Man's Chest weighed her down. Struggling to get to the surface, she realized that her life had immediately gone from overly dull to exhilarating once again. She grabbed hold of a barrel that had also just splashed into the water.

"Jack! What the hell was that for?" she sputtered, brushing her hair out of her face. "What am I going to do? Barbossa's not going to give you back the Pearl because of me!"

"Persuade him," Jack yelled back with a coy grin, and then walked out of sigh.

"Jack. Jack! JACK!" she shrieked but he didn't hear her. That, or he was just choosing to ignore her. Elizabeth slammed her fists down on the barrel in frustration.

As the ship sailed away, the Pearl meanwhile grew bigger as it neared her. The sun was beginning to set, she was shivering from the cold, stuck in the middle of the sea, miles away from Port Royal or Shipwreck Island, and no way of getting anywhere. The only thing that comforted her was feeling Will's heartbeats close to hers.

_**To be Continued…**_

**A/N: FEEDBACK APPRECIATED! If you have any suggestions, tell me! **


	3. Chapter Three: Leverage

Heartbeats

Chapter Three: Leverage

_After 10 years at sea, if Elizabeth remains faithful to Will and he continues ferrying souls to the next world, Calypso will release him of his duty to the Flying Dutchman. Set after AWE_

**A/N: References to Calypso freeing Will from the Flying Dutchman are all TRUE. If you don't believe me, search IMDb or Wikipedia. This idea was meant to be a deleted scene on the DVD. **

**So sorry for the delay! I've been really busy! **

The rolling waves and cries of seagulls drowned out the sound of heartbeats. Elizabeth, still clinging onto the barrel, waited, as the Black Pearl grew bigger as it drew closer. What on Earth had she gotten herself into? That question had been running through her mind for the past half hour. She should've stayed in Port Royal and found her own way to Shipwreck Island. She should've known that getting tangled in the upside-down world of Jack Sparrow and swashbuckling pirates would only screw up her life. Again. It was all his fault and that it would be twenty years until she saw Will again.

Her lips were purple, her clothes weighing her down, and she was shaking uncontrollably. This must be what hypothermia feels like, she thought bitterly. Realizing that if she didn't start moving around, she'd freeze to death, she began paddling in the direction of the Black Pearl.

"Barbossa! Barbossa!" Elizabeth cried at the top of her lungs, as the ship was only a few feet away. She hoped that her voice was loud enough for a crewmember to hear. Suddenly, the freezing water was the last thing on her mind.

Out of nowhere, Pintel's head popped up over the edge of the railing, "Why lookie here! It's Cap'n Swann!"

"Pintel!" she was filled with restored hope. Maybe all wasn't lost. "Go get a rope! Pull me up!

"'Old on!" he disappeared for a few seconds, and then appeared with Ragetti. The rope they tossed landed right in her hands. Quickly grabbing hold of it, the two bumbling pirates hauled her to the edge and pulled her aboard.

Her teeth chattering, they draped a thick, wool blanket around her shoulders.

"Mrs. _Turner_," Elizabeth looked up at the shadow towering over her and the slowing footsteps. Barbossa was smirking, his arms folded over his chest and Jack, the monkey, sat on his shoulder. "I thought you'd be on Shipwreck Island with _Mr._ Turner by now. Or is it Captain Turner now?" He gave her a toothy grin, which showed horrible yellow shapes that vaguely resembled teeth.

Although she was still shaking, she still managed to throw him a harsh glare, "I-I w-was _supposed_ to be on my w-way by n-n-now." She couldn't help that her teeth kept chattering.

Barbossa frowned as he heard her swear under her breath and mention something about 'that goddamned, bloody Jack Sparrow'.

"Now, what's this that I hear somethin' about witty Jack, eh?"

Remembering her true purpose on the Pearl, Elizabeth braced herself on the edge of the ship and struggled to stand up and look composed. "I come here with a trade," her voice now loud and clear.

Barbossa raised an eyebrow, the smirk still on his face, "Ah, a trade now, is it? This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with ol' Jack wanting to get his hands on the Pearl again, would it now?"

"Uh, yes—no, maybe--," Elizabeth stuttered, surprised at herself for not seeing this sooner. Of course Barbossa knew what must be on Jack's mind. They were crewmates for years, before Barbossa led the mutiny against Jack, of course. And any accomplice of Jack's in his plans was Barbossa's enemy.

Throwing back his head and letting out a high-pitched cackle sounding exactly like "HAHAHAHA", he ordered Pintel and Ragetti to his side. "Perhaps Mrs. Turner would find it suitable to stay in the brig until we meet up with old Jack, eh?"

The two pirates, giggling and snorting, grabbed her by the arms and led her downstairs. "Come along, poppet. Don't make a fuss."

Barbossa followed, his footsteps loud and defined. Grabbing her shoulder bag, he slowly began laughing again, "Hahaha…now this chest wouldn't by chance be carrying your husband's beating heart, now would it?"

Elizabeth froze. Will's heart. She could be getting him killed! The only sound to her ears was the beating of his heart in the chest that had now landed in the hands of Barbossa. She suddenly was very thankful for all the layers of clothing and her messy hair that covered up the key, which hung from her neck.

She was pushed into an all too familiar brig, the door clanging loudly as it closed and was locked. "Barbossa!" she screamed after him.

He only stopped for a few minutes, his head turning and laughing again, "Just know that should you go back to dear old Jack...well, you might as well call me the next Davy Jones." He stalked off, howling.

Elizabeth sank to the floor, burying her face in her hands.

**POTC**

She had spent two days in the brig and it had been simply unbearable. She only had six days to get to Shipwreck Island and she wondered why of all the times in the past couple years this could've happened, why it just so happened to be now.

Elizabeth spent every waking minute on her escape plan, but so far, she'd come up with…nothing. On the third day, she finally gave up and began reminiscing about her wedding day and those endless hours in the smithy with Will while he taught her how to use a sword.

She missed the feeling of his strong arms around her and his warm hands on hers, guiding the movements of her sword, even though she found it extremely difficult to concentrate while his breath was on her neck. She could feel goosebumps rising on her neck just by thinking about it.

Suddenly, she sat up, her eyes wide in realization. It was all just a matter of, "…Leverage," she murmured out loud. Of course! Will had told her countless times how he had helped the infamous Jack Sparrow escape the gallows by using his knowledge he learned from all those years in the smithy. Why hadn't she thought of this earlier?

Elizabeth stood up, brushing her hands on her thighs nervously as she looked around the brig for something like a large plank or piece of wood. Finally, her eyes settled on a loose wooden column in the wall. That ought to do it, she though. Yanking it out roughly, she checked to see if anyone was around. The person who had swabbed the deck just went upstairs.

Wedging the column under one of the steel bars, she poked her head out once more just to double-check. Pushing down with all her strength, the gate shifted out of place and clambered to the ground with a large clang. Positive that someone was bound to have heard that by now and she had very little time, she quickly stepped over the fallen gate and went immediately for Barbossa's cabin.

Elizabeth slowly opened the door, unsure whether he was inside or not. Thankfully, he was probably on the main deck with his telescope. She tiptoed inside, grabbing her bag off the table, and then began stuffing her clothes with all sorts of her weapons.

Out of nowhere, she heard a squeaky chattering noise. Slowly looking up, her eyes met the two small beady ones on the furry face belonging to Jack, the monkey, of course. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. Jack screamed and bolted for the door, no doubt to go tattle to Barbossa.

"Oh…no you don't!" she ran ahead and grabbed at him, but he effectively dodged her grasp. She quickly locked the door and chased the monkey around the room. The sight would've been positively hilarious, but to Elizabeth, it was just exhausting.

Finally, he stopped, her chest heaving and breathing heavily, then wiped the sweat that had gathered on her forehead.

The monkey stopped too, perched on the table inches in front of her. It seemed to be laughing at her. Panting, she pointed a finger at him, "You..." Then, she lunged at him, grabbing him by the neck. Jack screamed again, thrashing wildly all over. Her face broke into a smile for the first time in days. "All just a matter of leverage…"

**POTC**

"She WHAT?"

"She…she…well…she escaped…sir."

"Escaped?! HOW?"

"Well she…she, pried the door off…somehow…sir."

Barbossa was furious and pushed the member of his crew who'd delivered the bad news out of the way, almost causing him to lose his balance and topple overboard.

Stomping down the stairs, he literally threw anyone in his way against the wall. He stormed into his cabin, slammed the door, and collapsed, frustrated, into his chair. He rubbed his temples and huffed angrily.

"Captain."

Barbossa was startled. It was a female's voice. He slowly opened his eyes and then carefully looked up: simple black boots and brown breeches, baggy shorts, and a poufy over-sized white shirt and long auburn hair with streaks of blonde from the sun.

He chuckled, "Mrs. Turner. You and your husband are _very_ much alike. Even the same…escape tactics. I should've known better than to lock up the wife of the Captain of the Flying Dutchman and expecting her to stay locked up."

The expression on Elizabeth's face didn't change. Barbossa simply leaned back in his chair leisurely, and chuckled again. His smile instantly disappeared when he saw what Elizabeth was attempting to do. It seemed almost…unreal; in her hand, she was clutching Jack, (the monkey), and was holding him at _gunpoint_!

Now it was her turn to grin, "Well then, Captain. I can see that he isn't an undead monkey anymore, is he?"

Barbossa immediately tried to cover up his reaction. "What's that you say? He can die? Bah, nonsense! 'Course he can't die!"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Well, then you wouldn't mind if we tried testing that?"

Barbossa scrambled across his desk, "NO!"  
Elizabeth shoved her pistol back into her belt. Barbossa also caught a flash of a bomb, two more guns, and a sword. He knew she wasn't kidding.

"Now, _Captain_, listen and listen closely. You will turn this ship around and go directly towards Shipwreck Island or else the only Jack you'll be seeing is the one with the Sparrow. Understood?"

Barbossa shook a finger at her and smiled, "Now, what makes you think I won't just throw you back in the brig? You ain't got no cage to put Jack in!"

"Because I propose a trade!"

"The last trade you proposed _landed_ you in the brig," he said. After he seeing her expression he sat upright and cleared his throat, "Fine, you have my attention."

"Jack's ship, crew, charts, and compass, in exchange for free fare to Shipwreck Island to see Will."

Barbossa raised an eyebrow, "Can you really double cross Jack Sparrow, though?"

"The wretched man dragged me off in the middle of the night to help him steal a ship, pushed me into the freezing ocean, allowed me to be captured by you, no less, and most of all, is keeping me from my husband! Yes, I think I can betray him and still get a good night's sleep!"

"Well," he extended a hand, "We have an accord…but what exactly is your plan, Mrs. Turner?"

**POTC**

Will stood at the helm of the Dutchman, looking into the fog of the Underworld and knowing he'd soon be looking at the ever-growing sight of his beautiful wife waiting for him on the same sandy beach he'd left behind so many years ago.

Miles away, Elizabeth could feel Will's heart beating faster with anticipation as she fell into the first peaceful sleep she'd had in days, as the sound of heartbeats echoed in her ears.

_**To be Continued…**_

**A/N: FEEDBACK APPRECIATED! If you have any suggestions, tell me! **


	4. Chapter Four: Plans

Keep a Weather Eye on the Horizon

Heartbeats

Chapter Four:

_After 10 years at sea, if Elizabeth remains faithful to Will and he continues ferrying souls to the next world, Calypso will release him of his duty to the Flying Dutchman. Set after AWE_

**A/N: References to Calypso freeing Will from the Flying Dutchman are all TRUE. If you don't believe me, search IMDb or Wikipedia. This idea was meant to be a deleted scene on the DVD. **

**Busy with a lot of stuff…and partly because my muse abandoned me. I am SO SO SO SORRY for the incredibly late update. I know several readers have threatened me with bodily harm. On with the story! Please click on "GO" and review. I live off of them.**

As usual, Elizabeth Swann was awoken by the sound of her husband's steady heartbeats pounding in her ears. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a couple times before adjusting to the unfamiliar surroundings.

_Where am I?_ She had slept so well that for a moment, she forgot where she was. Then it came back to her.  
Everything had happened so fast; she was dragged out of bed in the middle of the night, tossed overboard, almost froze to death, and then held prisoner. Yet now, she was lying in a reasonably comfortable bed in the Black Pearl. It almost reminded her of the old days before all the Davy Jones madness.

She stared up at the ceiling and counted the days that had passed. In less than a week, she would once again be in the arms of her husband, the love of her life. For just a day, she would feel completely safe, secluded from the rest of the world. Elizabeth shut her eyes just thinking about those precious moments, but only for a second.

She remembered that she still had some work to do and a bargain to uphold.

"Morning Mrs. Turner," Barbossa grinned as he took a big bite of an apple. He waved his hand at the seat next to him.

Elizabeth sat down and picked up another apple, twisting it around in her hands.

"So?" he asked. She looked up. "What is this _fantastic_ plan of yours to capture ol' Jack, hm?"  
She fixed her gaze ahead through a porthole as she brought the apple to her take a bite, "If I know Jack, he's most likely made port in Tortuga."

"And how do you know this? Did he tell you?"

"No," she answered simply, chewing thoughtfully. "But Tortuga's the one place where he knows he's somewhat 'respected' and there's plenty of rum and wenches. He wouldn't go back to Port Royal now, and the only reason he went back in the first place was to get me."

"Alright then," Barbossa nodded approvingly. "I'll go tell me crew. But I can't help but ask…what is the rest of your plan? Surely just telling me a destination isn't it, is it now?"  
Elizabeth turned her head and gave a small coy smile, "In good time, Captain. But you must be patient. Surely you must be furious with Jack for having taken the…Navigational Charts? I hear you've been seeking the Fountain of Youth."

"Aye, I am at that. Very well then, tonight at dinner I expect details though," he said and disappeared up the stairs onto the main deck.

Once he was gone, Elizabeth returned her gaze to the porthole. Outside, the rolling waves crashing against the ship somehow gave her assurance that soon those waves would bring both her and her husband together at last.

But for now, she had to focus on getting there first. Nothing about her plan was going to be easy, and she desperately needed luck on her side.

For the rest of the day, Elizabeth paced the upper and lower decks, occasionally sitting down on an empty crate, constantly deep in thought. She had been tossing around ideas in her afternoon all day, making sure there weren't any holes or things she could miss.

When it was six o'clock, she met Barbossa in the captain's quarters as they'd agreed. He simply gestured to an empty seat across the table and grinned a toothy grin.

She casually sat down and took a swig of the wine sitting in front of her. Although she felt extremely hungry and suddenly thirsty, she refused to appear desperate or vulnerable in front of Barbossa. She knew that he could be on her side or someone else's in a heartbeat, and that he couldn't necessarily always be trusted.

"So?" he asked, picking up another apple and focusing on it instead of her.

"I have a plan," she replied simply.

"Do elaborate."

With a small smile, she calmly revealed the details of her plan. When she was finished, Barbossa leaned back in his chair, grinning widely and stroking his beard.

"Well then, we best be gettin' started on this plan o' yers."

As he had for many years now, Will found himself leaning over the railing of the Flying Dutchman, gazing wistfully into the never-ending fog. He heaved a sigh and lowered his head, staring at his boots. He knew that Elizabeth loved him, but lately, a significant amount of doubt had begun to build up in his head.

What if she didn't show? What would happen to him if she didn't show?

What if she didn't show?

What if she didn't show?

The questions never ended. One question lead to another question, and ultimately, back to the question of whether she would even be there.

For the past couple of months, Will woke up drenched in a cold sweat from the same recurring dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare.

The same nightmare of him standing on the beach alone, flashing images of Elizabeth with someone else, someone else that wasn't him. Then he saw himself consumed by anger, growing tentacles instead of a beard, his crew becoming part of the ship and resembling more like sea creatures instead of humans, and above all, he saw himself alone forever, turning into Davy Jones.

The nightmare was the same, and it had gotten worse and worse up to the point that Will almost didn't dare close his eyes in fear of seeing himself becoming someone he never wanted to ever, ever become.

"You seem troubled," Will lifted his head up at the sound of his father's voice. He turned his head and looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"Almost fell over the edge, right there," his father gestured to the sea below. "Haven't been sleeping much, Captain?"

Will rubbed his temples and let out a sigh, "No."

"Why? Something keeping you up at night?"

"Elizabeth," he breathed out. "I keep imagining myself standing on the beach alone, that she won't be there."

His father nodded understandingly, "Nervous to see her?"

"You have no idea…and nervous that I _won't_ see her…"

"She'll be there, you'll see. She risked her life for you, for me because of you. She's a keeper, that one, not like one of those tarts running 'round Tortuga. Just relax. Go get some shut-eye, I'll make sure the crew's workin'."

Will nodded, and clapped his father on the shoulder as a way of thanks, and then stumbled down into the hull of the ship to his quarters.

Jack Sparrow sat contentedly in a busy pub on none other than the island of Tortuga. He nursed rum in one hand, his arms around two women who were equally drunk, if not more, than he was.

"Another drink, m'dears?" he slurred, taking a swig of his drink.

One of them smiled sweetly at him, but then clapped her hand over her mouth and ran outside to throw up in a bush, no doubt. He made a disgusted face at where she had once sat and then turned to the other lady on his other side, only to find her passed out and snoring.

Pulling his arm out from behind her, he stood up and scowled, "My, how Tortuga's wenches have gone down. Nowadays they can't even hold their liquor, let alone anything else."

After ordering one more bottle of rum from the pub owner, he stumbled outside into the chilly night air. It was a surprisingly quiet night for Tortuga, no smashing dishes, drunken fights, or loud shouts or curses.

He swaggered down to the beach and collapsed on the sand, his face staring up at the dark night sky. Every now and then, he took a long drink of rum, and then he lay back down. By the last drop of rum, his eyelids were drooping and there seemed to be two moons moving in the sky above.

Jack fell into a deep, drunken slumber, snoring loudly, never stirring until a crashing sound woke him up.

He struggled to sit up and thought he was hallucinating. Before his eyes was Elizabeth Swann, Elizabeth _Turner_, and soaking wet and washed up on the beach in front of him.

Staggering to his feet, he teetered over to her and gently slapped her cheek, "Lizzie?"

Voila! End of chapter. I'll update SOONER this time. I promise. See that review button? Click it.


End file.
